parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution
This is the basic draft for the Constitution of the Parliament of /pol/. Quorum The quorum is 10 MPs or 10% of all MPs, whichever number is greater. Amendment Amendments can be proposed by any MP, then must be seconded by another MP and passed with a 2/3 vote of Parliament with a quorum. Legislature 'Basic Outline' * The Legislature will be an unicameral body known as the Parliament of /pol/. * Legislation can be passed by a simple majority of Parliament with a quorum. 'The Size of Parliament' * The default size of Parliament will be 200 seats. * This can be increased by 15 seats once per week by a simple majority vote with a quorum, but only if the expertise to update the chart is available. Executive 'Basic Outline' * The Executive branch will be led by the President of /pol/, who serves as the Head of State and Government. 'The Office of the President' * Can veto up to 5 bills a week, which can only be overridden by a 2/3 majority. * Commander in Chief of the armies of /pol/. * As Head of Government can appoint up to ten Ministers to the Cabinet, Minister of Records MUST be appointed before any other ministers can be * Can establish up to six new ministries to help run the government (Exchequer, Defense, Records & Foreign Affairs exist by default) * As Head of State he is chief diplomat of /pol/. * The President's running mate in the election becomes Vice President, if no running mate is chosen the 2nd place candidate becomes Vice President. 'Election of the President' * To be elected by the general assembly of /pol/ Parliament. * All candidates and running mates must be registered at least 6 hours before the election, candidates will start being accepted 6 days before the election to allow time to campaign. * If no candidate captures 50% of the vote there will be a best of two runoff election, to be overseen by the OP or designated election officials. 'Limits of the President' * The President can serve up to three two-week terms. * Can be impeached by a 2/3 vote with at least 20 participant members or 10% of all seats, whichever is greater. 'The Office of the Vice President' * Takes over for the President in the case of resignation, impeachment, or death/incapacitation. * Acts as Head Speaker of the Parliament * Can override the speakers planned docket and set their own for one session per week but must attend said session. * Can take the tiebreaking vote in the vote on a bill, but only if present for the session. Bill of Rights To Be Determined Signatures * Signing this document is a vote of support for it. Illusive Man Cerberus (!!5Oad5RQQgcg) GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc (!NBNWXT2C6M) Peppa Greens PIIP (!!yao7FqnfPva) SansosEmpire (!!jH/ysVV0w1Q) Engels Ankles Partisans (!!u1jIP4z7+3D) Tact Independent (!!kMXNmdNlm8q) Ron Paul Party (!!jIcPNMSVBL3) Moff Wibbles Empire (!!V2CT8D+TDJt) Mr.Hank Partisans (!!hhmWWtG5AQX) James Sterben Cerberus (!!B2/NClKb6fn) Kai LengCerberus !!Vsfvmzcaa54 See Also * Proposed Constitutional Amendments * Legislative Docket * Passed Laws * Basic Rules